


My Dearest

by Karaba



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Letters, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaba/pseuds/Karaba
Summary: À toi, amour perdu.Qui me manque.Qui me manque.Qui me manque.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 8





	My Dearest

My dear John.

J'ai 28 ans, ça fait tout drôle tu avais le même âge quand tu es mort l'année dernière. Les jours s'effacent, mais pas les traits de ton visage. Je les revois à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. A tu vu de là où tu es comme les miens ont changé ? Les cernes sont là, comme toujours. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler tard dans la nuit. Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il y a peu de chose en ce monde qui puisse m'empêcher de mener à bien ma tâche. Tu étais peut être même la seule qui pouvait encore m'aider à me montrer raisonnable.

My dear John.

J'ai 35 ans, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite. J'ai l'impression que tu es mort hier. Ton souvenir ne me quitte pas et ne me quittera jamais. C'est pour lui que je me bats encore. Je pense que tu aurais aimé le pays qu'on s'efforce de construire ici. Il est comme on l'avait imaginé, ou presque. J'ai encore quelques détails à régler mais je pense que les choses vont dans le bon sens. Les cernes sous mes yeux sont devenus quasi permanents, mais je n'ai guère le temps de m'en occuper. J'ai même parfois peur de manquer de temps.

My dear John 

J'ai 46 ans. Tu es mort il y a si longtemps. Pourtant je rêve encore de toi la nuit. Je ne sais pas si tu aurais aimé l'homme que je suis devenu. En tout cas moi je n'aime pas ce que je vois dans la glace chaque matin. Puis je te demander comment va mon fils ? Je suis sur que vous vous entendez à merveille. Il me faisait souvent penser à toi. Mes cernes sont devenus des rides. J'écris encore, mais plus si souvent. Je n'est plus la force, ni la foi. Pourtant ce n'est pas le sujet qui me manque. Je crois avoir atteint tout les objectifs que je m'étais fixé, dans la limite du possible bien entendu. Je devrais être satisfait, mais je ne le suis pas, je ne l'ai jamais été. Peu être que les choses auraient put être différentes si tu étais resté en vie.

My dear Jackie.

J'ai 49 ans, je n'atteindrais pas les 50. Je suis au crépuscule de ma vie, je le sais, je le sens. Mon pistolet est déjà prêt, il attend sur mon bureau le duel de demain. La balle qui est dedans, ne blessera personnes. Je pense qu'elle et toutes les autres ont déjà fait beaucoup trop de victimes, toi le premier, et puis Philip à ta suite, je serai le dernier. Tu es mort il y a une vingtaine d'année, tu avais 28 ans. J'ai écrit une lettre à Eliza, pour lui rappeler que je l'aime. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais ce n'est pas non plus vérité. J'aime Élisa comme Angelica l'aime, comme une sœur et non comme une épouse. Il n'y a que toi, qui avait réussi à voler mon cœur, sans mon consentement bien évidemment. J'aurais voulu laisser mon bonheur libre de l'emprise d'un autre. Ce fut en quelque sorte le cas. Mon cœur, tu l'a emporté avec toi. Ainsi personne ne le vola plus jamais. Je pense à toi, à moi, à nous. Et je ne retiens pas le véritable sourire qui n'a pas étiré mes traits depuis des années. Car l'idée de te revoir bientôt dans un monde meilleur m'est une idée que je chérirai jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit du coups de feu mortel, suivi de ta voix qui enfin m'appelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila mon premier truc posté sur Ao3 :D yay !  
> Cet os est assez vieux et je l'avait déja posté sur wattpad et ff.net. mais comme il faut bien commencer pas quelque chose voilà qui est fait. Si l'histoire vous à plu laisser un kudo, ça fait plaisir. J'accepte tout les commentaire. Critique étant l'une des meilleure aide pour s'améliorer.   
> À et aussi l'othographe et loi ça fait deux. Donc si quelqu'un est intéressé(e) pour être mon ou ma beta venez me voir :)


End file.
